mi alma por un poco de compañía
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: te la doy para ya no estar solo, eso es lo que quiero-solo eso?-no me interesan las cosas materiales, así que si, solo eso quiero.- USUK primeras dos partes introducción o algo así..mala narrativa, am nada mas, hetalia no me pertenece!
1. mi nada feliz vida

hetalia es super awesome! por lo tanto no me pertenece.

no hay advertencia, solo es USUK blablabla y nada mas, mundo alterno, no hay aparición de Alfred, solo un Arthur medio muerto hehehe no es cierto, pero si esta rara, de hecho esta y la segunda parte son introducciones... o algo así.

* * *

><p>"Sabes creo que lo peor del mundo es estar en casa, tanta indiferencia me consterna"<p>

Miró de reojo, la noche era clara lo cual era inusual en una noche de invierno, ya iba siendo hora de que cayeran las primeras nevadas, ya casi era navidad y la casa aun seguía en construcción lo cual solo implicaba que el mayor de sus hermanos, Scott, estuviera de malas por que las cosas no iban como quería; así que solo se dedicaba a ordenarles a los demás y quejarse de que lo poco que se les mandaba ha hacer era realizado de la peor manera. Recientemente Scott había perdido al trabajo, no por su bajo desempeño, si no por que la fabrica en la que trabajaba había serrado por razones que desconocía.

Arthur Kirkland es un joven de quince años y en marzo cumple los dieciséis, estudia la preparatoria y a simple vista es un joven normal, como cualquier adolecente; es de estatura promedio, cabello de un rubio intenso, piel clara, cejas pobladas y ojos de color verde; todo un joven ingles, puntual como todo ingles. Arthur gusta del rock y el punk, le gusta la buena música de su país como sex pistols, The doors, entre otros grupos ingleses y uno que otro irlandés, aparte, aunque no le guste admitirlo le gusta la música estadounidense algunos grupos como Pearl jam, System of a Down, Disturbed, Dream Theater, Korn; a decir verdad le gusta de todos los géneros pero los antes mencionados son sus favoritos.

Como todo adolecente Arthur tiene problemas, desde las clásicas faltas de respeto a la autoridad hasta sus momentos "emos" en los que se sienta solo ha escuchar las canciones mas tristes que tiene en su iPod. Estos últimos prefiere evitarlos, porque Arthur Kirkland no llora va en contra de sus principios, el no debe, no puede; prefiere autoproclamar que ha olvidado por completo como se siente ese liquido salado correr por sus mejillas, pues ya hace años que lo evita. La razón es algo mas profunda, para el llorar es una debilidad que por siempre va ha evitar; cuando era pequeño era la constante victima de abusos, tales como golpizas he insultos y es que sus padres consideraban que así era "una infancia normal", pese a que ellos tuvieron una parecida, su madre solo había tenido hermanos mayores y sus pocas hermanas preferían evitarla, por lo que creció llevándose con hombres, aprendió un poco de carpintería y a ir de campamento. Su padre solo había tenido hermanas, por lo que se le enseño ha ser "el hombre de la casa" y que ha tenia que defender a sus hermanas y no podía jugar con ellas, así que salía a jugar con los niños del vecindario, a pelear y hasta ha cazar, claro que solo cazaban animales pequeños, pero había que ser de carácter duro para poder matar.

Con la infancia que tuvieron sus padres no le sorprendía que hubieran dejado a su hijo pequeño al cuidado de su mas cruel hijo; ese hijo pequeño fue Arthur, tan inocente y descuidado; su hermano mayor Scott era cruel pero se podría decir que era bipolar, porque en ocasiones te golpeaba y en otras te obsequiaba algo lindo y suave. Scott no era el mas fuerte de sus hermanos, pero por ser el mayor los demás no podían golpearlo, el poder que residía en cada uno de sus hermanos incluyéndolo, se debía al orden de nacimiento; por lo que él al ser el ultimo era lo que sus hermanos llamaban "el saco de golpear".

Solía llorar continuamente, característica que causaba risa a sus hermanos ocasionándole mas problemas, Arthur soñaba con ser mas grande y poder defenderse, soñaba con dejar de llorar, con el tiempo su mirada se endureció y sus lagrimas dejaron de correr; llego el momento en que podía defenderse, ya en ese entonces sus hermanos eran menos "salvajes" y casi no lo molestaban, a excepción de Scott pues aun le llamaba "pequeño conejo"; un buen día Arthur se armo de valor y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, su hermano mayor quedo anonadado tras lo cual vino una petición de su hermanito menor, mejor dicho una orden.

"Estoy arto de ti, esto es todo, esta fue la primera y ultima vez en la que te golpeare y la ultima en que te hablare, desde ahora no eres nada para mi, no te conozco, un hermano no hace miserable la vida de su hermano pequeño, lo cuida y lo protege de los males que lo acechen; pero en este caso tu eres el mal que me acecha constantemente, así que déjame en paz no me hables, no me mires y yo hare lo mismo"

Scott por raro que pareciera, mas aun para Arthur, obedeció y lo dejo en paz; esto paso cuando Arthur tenia doce años, ya hace tres años que él y Scott no se hablan.

Los días pasaban lentos para Arthur, quien estaba de vacaciones en casa de sus padres, ya que no vivía con ellos. Se repite una y muchas veces mas "esto es un infierno", pasa su tiempo leyendo o escuchando música pues en la casa de sus padres no hay mucho que hacer, no tienen internet y viven algo retirados de la civilización, lo mas cercano es un pueblo donde vive uno de los viejos amigos de Arthur, un chico de Dinamarca cuyo nombre no recuerda.

A solo dos días de noche buena y en la casa no hay ni un solo adorno, sus padres salieron, por lo que dejaron encargado a su hermano Scott, quien no desaprovechando se puso ha dar ordenes, a todos menos a el. Si Arthur se acercaba a el con la intención de preguntar a que ayudaba este simplemente le ignoraba. Había un mural de un bosque en la pared mas grande de la sala, era un mural que daba un ambiente frio a la casa, además de que ya era viejo y en partes estaba roto; por estas y otras razones se decidió quitarlo, pero no sabían como, su madre antes ya lo había intentado, pero sin éxito alguno, intento mojándolo, pero esto no funciono, así que su hermano Scott quien había estudiado una ingeniería tubo la idea de mojarlo con suavizante de telas. La casa se lleno de un dulce aroma y pronto el mural comenzaba a desprenderse, no por completo ni siquiera por pequeñas partes, solo se formaban burbujas de aire entre la pared y el.

Arthur aun no tenia tarea que realizar, con trabajo sus hermanos ya habían terminado de desprender el mural y ahora faltaba pintarlo. Era una pared grande y por lo menos tendrían que darle tres capas de pintura.

Sin previo aviso uno de sus hermanos le arrojo un balde de pintura y un rodillo.

-Scott dice que te toca la pared del mural y que te des prisa que lo quiere bien echo para hoy en la noche.-

Las palabras de su hermano eran crueles y dictaban una orden, pero ya sabia que no era culpa de su hermano, si no del malvado dictador Scott quien le había guardado la mejor parte del trabajo solo para el.

Sin reproche comenzó con su ahora recién asignada labor, pues al día siguiente era nochebuena.

* * *

><p>esto es mi primera parte de no se cuantas, creo que no muchas, tal vez ni lo suba ya despues, no se no es awesome.<p>

bueno si me quieren golpear, no se lo que sea por escrito pueden, sugerencias o peticiones, no se lo que sea, lo tomare en cuenta y lo hare... buueno ale fuera!


	2. mi nada feliz navidad

bueno en la anterior parte no puse nada,hetalia no me pertenece, y lalalala lo demás.

relacion homosexual entre america e inglaterra con sus nombres humanos, mundo alterno.

no hay advertencia en este cap no sale alfred solo arthur frustrado y blablabla

* * *

><p>-Maldito Scott… tú y tu estúpido liderazgo..- Arthur murmura pues es cierto que su labor fue la mas pesada…<p>

al fin la noche callo y Arthur pudo terminar con su labor, apenas y bien ya que nunca antes había pintado con un rodillo, la única experiencia que tenia en cuanto a pintura se refería era la obtenida en clase de dibujo, no era malo en eso de pintar, pero el solo empleaba pinceles.

Ya mañana seria noche buena, y él no puede dormir; su mente funciona inconscientemente contra sus propios deseos, porque aunque no lo quiera de ese modo, solo piensa. Aunque su rostro se encuentre tranquilo y parezca dormido su mente maquina ideas y pensamientos, historias y reflexiones, porque Arthur Kirklan es capaz de analizarse a si mismo y darse cuenta de sus problemas sin necesidad de lo que muchos necesitan para darse cuenta de sus problemas, un psicólogo.

Conciliar el sueño es difícil, mas si solo puedes pensar en lo soló que estas y en que tan mal te va recientemente.

Al fin, dormir profundamente hasta el amanecer, para el cual no falta mucho, para ser levantado a la fuerza mediante gritos y empujones, o sí la hermosa vida plagada de des fortunios y uno que otro chicle en tu zapato.

"Un sueño extraño"

Arthur se levanta, de la misma manera que siempre.

-¿Ya te vas a levantar o pretendes dormir mas? Hoy nos vas ha ayudar para que la casa quede bien o vas a salir al techo a ver el tiempo pasar?- si ese era uno de sus "adorables" hermanos mayores.

Arthur enfadado arremedo lanzando una almohada a el rostro del intruso en su habitación, ahora estaba solo. Mas no podía dejar de pensar en lo poco que recordaba de su sueño, comenzando así a contar su sueño a un publico, un amigo, una persona inexistente en aquel cuarto aparte de el.

No se lo que pasa, es extraño, tan mal estoy? Es oscuro, de noche; camino por la calle un largo rato, un poste de luz ilumina una esquina no se la razón, no se si porque es de noche y aquella luz representa una.. ¿esperanza? O simplemente lo hago por inercia pero me acerco cada vez mas. Al llegar, la luz se apaga un poco para luego brillar aun mas pero en esta ocasión de un color rojo intenso, haciendo que la oscuridad se vea segura, pero no me puedo mover, el motivo lo desconozco en su totalidad, me doy cuenta de que me gusta la sensación de estar en esa situación, con miedo, pero extrañamente seguro.

-Es enserio? No piensas bajar? Apresúrate!- sí, ese era el grito de uno de sus hermanos desde la escalera.

-Maldita sea que no pueden dejar de fastidiar? Si no me están gritando para que haga algo, me están ignorando, que lindo, como amo a mi familia.

Las discusiones no se hacen esperar, siempre las hay pero en mi casa suelen ser más seguidas, abecés sin sentido. Discusiones que se originan por cosas insignificantes como que alguien dejo la tapa del inodoro arriba hasta cosas mas serias, como chocar por conducir ebrio. De cualquier modo las que traen una guerra mas grande son las de cosas insignificantes, porque nadie aceptara que fue su culpa, ya no se si es orgullo o estupidez, de cualquier manera yo soy igual.

Nochebuena y la casa no queda, aun hay que acomodar la gran cantidad de libros que se encuentra fuera de su lugar y empolvados, de hecho toda la casa se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, empolvada y desalineada. Ahora si, a trapear el suelo, barrer, limpiar vidrios, reacomodar los muebles, sacudir y adornar, porque ni siquiera una bota navideña hay. La navidad cada vez es menos divertida, ya hace un par de años que no recibo regalos, se que no soy "buen niño" por eso no me quejo y yo se que no recibiré nada en navidad, pero en día de reyes es algo distinto.

Ya las 11:00 am. Mi madre n se encuentra, pues es religiosa y va a hacer "oración" yo no soy nada religioso, así que me es indiferente, mi padre fue a ver a sus hermanas y desearles lo mejor; mis hermanos acomodan, y lo primero en quedar en su lugar es el televisor lo cual, no me sorprende.

Las 5:30 pm. Este año no hay pavo, nadie lo compro, así que fueron a comprar "lomo" precocinado, el lomo ya esta en el horno y mi padre hace ponche, tradición familiar creo, la casa ya esta ordenada, cada cosa en su lugar y muy pocos adornos navideños.

El árbol de navidad en una esquina de la sala junto a la ventana, frente a la ventana el sillón de tres, paralelo a este un gran librero con cuadros divididos, en cuadro central la televisión, en los laterales libros y en los inferiores cables, películas y videojuegos. Los adornos del árbol consisten en esferas doradas brillante y opacas colocadas en las puntas de las ramas, esperas rojas mas pequeñas colocas un poco mas al interior de árbol, moños rojos pequeños y luces de color blanco que están enredadas en un espiral descendiente por todo el árbol. En el comedor hay escarcha, esta acomodada de manera que hace arcos invertido, es como una serpiente larga con pequeñas ramas, enroscada en la misma hay una gran extensión de luces de color blanco, en la separación de cada arco invertido hay un hombre de nieve que cuelga, es como una especie de peluche no pesado, de las ramas cuelgan espirales de color dorado junto a pequeños tambores dorados y rojos.

Esta navidad no hay gran cosa, las navidades pasadas adornamos un gran pino azul que esta frente a la ventana de la sala afuera de la casa, colocamos luces de cascada en todo el contorno de la casa, y por dentro todo es bastante colorido, hay votas de fieltro que cuelgan de las paredes con dulces en su interior, coronas, velas con formas de pino y hombre de nieve…. En fin, muchas cosas navideñas y coloridas, este año la navidad se ve bastante seria y aburrida.

Las 11:00 pm. Hora de la cena, nos sentamos en a la mesa del comedor, mi madre junto a mi hermano Scott preparan los platos y se preparan las copas para el brindis. Todo normal, la cena con un par de bromas, nada especial. Termina la noche buena.

Mis padres en sus camas, mi hermano Scott en su habitación, y los demás miramos televisión en la sala.

Da la 1:00 am. Y me retiro, curiosamente tengo sueño, es costumbre mía dormir con los audífonos puestos y escuchar música hasta caer en sueños.

Hoy es navidad mi madre salió a sus practicas religiosas, otra vez, es temprano y escucho a Scott preguntar si ya todos han desayunado y mi padre con gran seguridad contesta que no falta nadie.

"No falta nadie"

Si, no falta nadie, porque yo, soy nadie, no existo para ninguno de ellos, nadie a tomado la libertad de despertarme o si quiera hablarme a desayunar, baje antes y mi padre me dijo que me hablaría cuando el desayuno estuviera listo, ilusamente le creí, tal vez lo olvido, pero ninguno de mis hermanos siquiera me menciono.

Esto me izo entrar en uno de esos estados "emo" que prefiero ignorar, me gusta ser alguien fuerte y evasivo de sentimientos, pero hoy no será así.

Bajo a anunciar a mi padre que me ciento enfermo y que por favor me deje descansar.

-¿Qué te duele?.-

-La cabeza y el estomago- Cuanta seguridad en una mentira

-Toma una aspirina o dos.- Cuanta preocupación en sus palabras de amor paternal.

-No me gusta la medicina, solo consigue hacerme mas daño; me retirare a mi habitación y dormiré tal vez el desvelarme no me ha caído nada bien- Mentí, siempre me desvelo hasta el amanecer sin daño inmediato-pero no te preocupes, descansare y todo estará bien-una sonrisa mentirosa y forzada que parece natural y listo.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo..- No termina su frase, sabe y se, que aunque estuviera enfermo de verdad no se pararía en mi cuarto para ver mi agonía.

-No te preocupes, solo por favor quiero descansar no es necesario que alguien valla a mi cuarto-

Y así ya todo estaba listo, mentiras que no se si creyó o que solo lo izo para no tener que averiguar la verdad; de cualquier manera ya tenia la tarde libre, solo tenia que aplicar el viejo truco de dejar un montón de ropa acomodada bajo las cobijas en forma de persona así si alguien entraba me vería dormido, pero por si las dudas puse seguro a la puerta, poner un letrero en la puerta de "no molestar estoy enfermo" seria algo realmente estúpido, con las palabras "no molestar" realmente estaría diciendo: adelante hermanos, pasen y moléstenme todo lo que quieran con sus estúpidas bromas.

Ahora solo tenia que salir por la ventana, bastante fácil, esta no era la primera ni la ultima vez que la ventana seria mi cómplice, me deslizo por un árbol que esta recargado en uno de los muros de casa y ya soy libre. Bien pude hacerlo de la manera mas fácil, salir por la puerta de entrada cínicamente tampoco seria la primera vez ni la ultima, pero me gusta mas el "modo espia".

* * *

><p>veamos, lo se, nada awesome si alguien me quiere decir cáete a un pozo! lo acepto, pero si a alguien le interesa, cosa que dudo, me gustaría saberlo, bueno feliz... lo que sea que hagan y ale fuera!<p> 


End file.
